I'll Be There
by Petals
Summary: She runs away from her abusive aunt and uncle. Soccer finds her, but will he be able to get her to come out of her shell?What did happen in her past?
1. A Guardian in Disguise

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies I own everybody else.  
  
_Chapter 1: A Guardian Angel in Disguise_  
  
The loud crash of dishes hitting the floor and breaking into a thousand pieces echoed throughout the house, followed closely by the angry stomping of Mrs. Conoga.  
  
"Why did you drop those dishes?" Mrs. Conoga screamed shrilly, her overly plump face purple with rage.  
  
"I-I-I didn't m-mean to, ma'am." Anne, the woman's orphaned niece, replied.  
  
"That's the same excuse you give me every time something goes wrong. I'm just going to have to tell your uncle, now won't I?" an evil gleam in the woman's eyes.  
  
"N-no, please, ma'am. I'll pick it up and I'll work to replace the dishes that fell." The girl pleaded, her face turning as pale as a sheet at the thought of what punishment Mr. Conoga would come up with.  
  
"That simply will not work this time. You would think that after all we've done for you since you parents died you would at least return the favor." Mrs. Conoga stated, turning around to find her husband. "Harold, oh, Harold." She called out in a sinisterly sweet voice.  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"I need to speak to you."  
  
_3 hours later  
_  
"Now I hope you have learned you lesson from Mr. Kilbeckk, Anne." Mr. Conoga sneered at the whimpering girl on the floor of a very shabby room.  
  
"Y-yes, s-sir." Anne stammered, hoping he would take the drunk away.  
  
"Good, now I want you to get cleaned up, in order to go to the market to get some bread." Mr. Conoga said showing Mr. Kilbeckk out.  
  
Once Mr. Conoga shut the door to her room, Anne began to wash herself carefully with the water in the basin in her room not wanting to touch her new bruises from her encounter with Mr. Kilbeckk. When she finally got dressed, she grabbed a basket and put all of her meager belongings in it and put a cloth on top. She had made up her mind, she was going to run away and never come back.  
  
_At the Brooklyn Bridge_  
  
"Hey, Soccah." Spot shouted.  
  
"Whadda ya want, Spot?" the newsboy replied.  
  
"Me an' some o' da boys are goin' ta Manhattan, did youse want ta come?"  
  
"Nah, I'se got some t'ings ta do." Soccer answered regretfully.  
  
"Ok."  
  
After Soccer finished selling the evening edition, he walked the streets of Brooklyn enjoying the cool night air. Then while he was passing an alley, he heard a girl weeping. He went into the alley in search of who was doing the crying. Soccer found a girl of about 17, sitting in the corner hugging her knees to her chest with her head resting on her knees.  
  
Soccer cleared his throat, causing her head to jerk up, "Is dere anyt'ing wrong, miss?" noting the look of fear in her eyes as he took a step closer, "I'm not goin' ta hoit ya. I'se promise."  
  
"P-please don't come near me."  
  
Baffled, "I won't hoit ya, if anyt'ing I'se is heah ta help youse. What's your name?" holding out his hand to help her up.  
  
Eyeing him suspiciously, she took his hand, "A-Anne." She hiccupped.  
  
"My name's Soccah." Then noticing the basket on the ground by Anne's feet, "Uh, do you need a place to stay?"  
  
She nodded, tears beginning to flow again.  
  
"Well, you could stay at the lodgin' house. I'm shoah Spot won't mind." At the confused look on her face he added, "Spot's da leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies."  
  
"Oh." She whispered.  
  
"So, would youse like ta stay dere wit' some of da goil newsies?"  
  
"Okay." She replied quietly. 'I've got nowhere else to go." She thought. "Well, follow me then." Picking up the basket despite the girl's protests.  
  
Upon their arrival at the Lodging House, Soccer realized that a lot more than 'some of da boys' had gone to Manhattan, even the two newsgirls were gone, Spot's sister, Lindi, and his girlfriend, Manders.  
  
"Um, well it looks like I'm goin' ta be all of your company tonight." Soccer told her ruefully.  
  
"You mean no one is here." Anne gasped, suddenly afraid of what might happen with just this young man there.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll be safe." He assured her, seeing the fear reappear in Anne's dark brown eyes. "I promise."  
  
"Heah's wheah da goils sleep. It's not as big as da boys bunkroom, but you're guaranteed dat not one guy will barge in on you without giving you sufficient warning, and if one does he'll have ta deal wit' me." Soccer said, setting her basket down on an empty bed. "I'll be in da main room if you want some company."  
  
"Okay." Anne replied quietly. Once Soccer left, she laid down on her bed and wondered what her new roommates were like. She eventually dozed off into a fitful sleep at least until the nightmare.  
  
Soccer had fallen asleep reading a book when he was startled by someone screaming. He got up and knocked on the door of the girls' bunkroom, only to receive no answer. So he opened the door and found Anne thrashing in her sleep screaming "Stop! I'm sorry! Please leave me alone!"  
  
"Anne, wake up. It's just a nightmare." When she didn't wake up, Soccer gently lifted her up into a sitting position lightly shook her awake. "Anne, you're okay. It's jus' me, Soccah." He said stroking her hair, as she buried her head in his chest, whimpering.  
  
When she realized that she was in his arms she tried to move away, but to no avail, he wasn't letting her go till he knew for sure she was alright. People don't normally start screaming during their sleep. "Go away." Anne cried weakly.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm not letting you go until I'm shoah youse is okay."  
  
Trembling, "P-please go. I'm fine." Trying hard to convince him she was okay.  
  
Seeing her tears and feeling her body tremble in his arms, Soccer let her go. "Okay. But I just want youse ta know dat I'm just outside an' if ya need me I'll be neah. Remembah, I promised I won't hoit ya and I promise youse now dat I will as safe as I possibly can. Promise me dat if ya need anyt'ing you'll tell me." He said as he wrapped a spare blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"I-I promise." Anne replied, as he got up to leave.  
  
"Good. I hope you'll be able to sleep the rest of the night."  
  
'Me too.' She thought knowing that she wouldn't just like all the other times.  
  
Anne tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. She still could feel Mr. Kilbeckk's lips kissing her roughly, and his hands ripping the buttons of her dress open. Instead of sleeping she read the 23rd Psalm in her little Bible, her most treasured possession. The 23rd Psalm always calmed her down when her life was in utter turmoil.  
  
_The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk though the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me, thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil, my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever.  
_  
She thought back to her guardian angel in disguise, and thanked God for him. He didn't seem to want anything for helping her, just to know that she was okay. He seemed a bit protective over someone who he just met, but he didn't seem to be the type of person or Mr. Kilbreckk were. So she decided that it couldn't hurt to trust him. He was the only person who had shown her any kindness in a very, very long time.  
  
'I wondah what caused her ta end up in an alley.' Soccer pondered sitting in the chair nearest the girls' bunkroom. He wasn't very sure he wanted to know. 'Well, maybe in a couple o' days, I'se can ask her.'  
  
After an hour or so, Soccer dozed off, only to be awakened thirty minutes later by a rather rowdy bunch of Brooklyn newsies.  
  
"Didja see Jack's face when he lost da last one..."  
  
"Hey, fellas." Soccer shouted, "pipe down. Dere's a goil tryin' ta sleep in dere." Jerking his thumb at the door.  
  
"I thought I said no goilfriends unless dey're newsies, Soccah." Spot whispered sarcastically, receiving a few snickers from the newsies.  
  
"I'se would nevah do dat, Spot Conlon, and well youse know dat!" Soccer said angrily, offended by his friends insinuation.  
  
"Whatevah. Anyways everyone ta bed we'se is still sellin' tomorrah." This was met with a chorus of groans and do we have ta's.  
  
"Spot!" Lindi whined, "Why do we have ta sell tomorrah?"  
  
"Because my deah sistah, we have ta sell tomorrah." Spot smirked at his twin.  
  
"Hey, Manders, when youse go in dere, will you check on Anne for me, and tell me how she is?"  
  
"Umm, shoah."  
  
"T'anks"  
  
When Manders returned, "She's sleepin' like a baby."  
  
"Good. She had a nightmare oilier. So I'se is glad she's sleepin' peacefully." Soccer explained, relieved she had been able to fall asleep.  
  
"I see. Wheah did youse find her?"  
  
"Huddled in a corner of an alley cryin' her eyes out." 


	2. Warming up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies though I would love to own them. I own Petals, Soccer, and Mr. Miller. Manders and Lindi own themselves.  
  
A/N: If this chapter seems dumb in any way, I'm sorry I've had THE worst writer's block and I've been busy.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
declinedcard: glad you liked it.  
  
Lindi: you were on the Senior trip when I thought of it. And yes I do believe you know who Soccer is.  
  
_Chapter 2: Warming Up  
_  
"She doesn't look like she' been on da streets long, but it also looks like she' been abused." Manders mused out loud just before they retired for bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'se t'ink she was abused too. 'Cause when I asked 'er if she was alright she started to look afraid of me like I was goin' ta hoit her or somet'in'." Soccer stated, his heart going out to Anne.  
  
"Who in dere right mind would hoit a goil so badly, dat she can't trust someone when dey are offerin' help." Manders ranted, wanting to cause very serious bodily harm to whomever it was that caused such hurt to Anne, even though she hadn't officially met the girl. "Whoever did dat ought ta be t'rown in jail."  
  
"Manders," Soccer said beginning to feel very protective of Anne. "will you an' Lindi keep an eye on her, if she decides ta stay heah?"  
  
"Oh, shoah. I'se don't t'ink Lindi'll mind. Even though you'se is askin' for trouble wit' Lindi. You know how she likes matchmakin'." Manders replied, suppressing a giggle.  
  
Soccer rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Jus' make shoah dat if anyt'ing happens, and I mean anyt'ing happens and you need help wit' her, tell me."  
  
"Shoah, you'se gots me woid." Then suddenly thinking of something, "Uhh, Soccah?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What'll Anne do fer woik? She can't exactly stay fer free and you'se can't affoid you and her."  
  
"I'se don't know. I'se don't t'ink dat she'll want ta be a newsie just yet, so I s'pose I'se could talk ta Millah if she could woik heah."  
  
"I guess dat'll woik. Well, I'se will see ya in da morning."  
  
"Yeah." Soccer responded as he headed toward the boys bunkroom.

-----

"Wake up! Papes don't sell demselves!" Mr. Miller yelled as he proceeded in shaking random newsies awake. He was answered by groans and a few pillows directed at him. "Why can't you boys be like Soccer an' wake up without complain'?"  
  
"'Cause he didn't go ta Manhattan last night." Pasqualley retorted groggily.  
  
"I had t'ings ta do." Soccer said uncomfortably. He didn't want the guys to know that he was learning how to play piano from his grand uncle, the only relative he had left.  
  
"Like findin' a goilfriend." Lucky said viciously.  
  
"She's not me goilfriend? I found her in an alley cryin', so I'se brought her heah when I found out she didn't have any wheah ta go! And if any of you bums lay a fingah on her, I promise you'se I will hoit you." Soccer snapped.  
  
"You jus' want her fer ya self!" Lucky lashed out; unfortunately for him he didn't live up to his name, because before he knew it he was on the ground with a broken nose because Soccer punched him.  
  
The bunkroom had gone silent. The newsies were shocked speechless. Soccer was the peaceful one, the one who believed in turning the other cheek, which was partly the reason why Lucky ignored Soccer.  
  
Soccer grabbed his hat and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. 'Calm down, Soccah. You'se don't need ta be scarin' Anne just 'cause Lucky's a moron.' He thought as he reached the girls' bunkroom and knocked.  
  
"Go away" came Lindi's muffled reply. "I'se is tryin' ta sleep."  
  
"Lindi you'se needs ta wake up. We'se gots ta sell papes." Soccer shouted, grinning at the sound of something soft hitting the door.  
  
"I'se gonna soak you'se, Soccah." Lindi threatened as she opened the door revealing her disheveled appearance.  
  
"Millah was comin' ta wake you goils up anyways."  
  
"Yeah, but I'se coulda gotten 5 moah minutes of wondahful sleep." Lindi complained with a pout.  
  
Suppressing a chuckle, "I'se sorry, Lindi. I'se real sorry fer disturbin' you'se peaceful sleep."  
  
"I'se accept you'se apology." Lindi said grinning. "Manders!!! Wake up!"  
  
"No! I'se wants sleep." Manders replied, throwing her pillow at Lindi but missing and hit Soccer instead.  
  
"Ha! Manders you missed!" Lindi exclaimed as Soccer picked up the pillow and threw it back at Manders.  
  
"Dat's it! I'se call a pillow fight!" Manders yelled as she got down from her bunk and began swinging her pillow at Lindi.  
  
"Hey dat's not faiah! I'se don't got a pillow." Soccer shouted as Lindi smacked him rather hard with her pillow.  
  
"Dere are some extra pillows lyin' around, you just have ta get them."  
  
"Oh, you'se is just too kind." Soccer commented sarcastically. Then noticing Anne was awake, "Hey, Anne, would you'se mind t'rowin' you'se pillow ta me."  
  
Anne shyly threw the pillow at Soccer, "Do you guys normally do this to wake up?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Nah, only when Soccah waked us up." Manders answered, giggling maniacally when she hit Soccer on the head.  
  
"I don't know why I nevah bring me pillow wit' me when I wake you'se goils up." Soccer said, as he ducked a hit from Lindi making her hit Manders. "Anne, could you'se help me. I'se is out numbahed."  
  
After thinking a moment she grabbed the pillow from the bunk next to hers and began whacking. A few minutes later Spot showed up and just stood in the doorframe watching his sister, Manders, Soccer, and Anne bop each other with pillows, until Lindi noticed her twin and shouted, "Let's get Spot!" and ran after him waving her pillow like mad.  
  
The other three thought it best not to attack Spot with pillows and stayed behind. Lindi didn't last too long without reinforcement and Spot threw her over his shoulder and dumped her on her bed.  
  
"Spot, you'se is such a party poopah!" Lindi glared at her brother.  
  
"Nah, you'se is just too hypah in da morning. Now get ready you'se gots papes ta sell."  
  
"Oh, Anne, I'se almost forgot. I talked ta Millah, da ownah of da Lodging House, and he said you'se could do odd jobs around heah ta earn your lodging, particularly if you'se can cook. So did you'se want ta do dat?"  
  
Once thinking about it, "I suppose I could." She answered. 'Got nothing better to do.' Anne thought ruefully.  
  
"Good. By da way, do you'se know how ta cook?" Soccer asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, do you'se? 'Cause Millah can't really." Lindi piped in.  
  
"Yes." Anne replied with a shy smile.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness." Manders shouted in relief. "No moah of Millah's cookin'." This statement caused the fivesome to laugh.  
  
"Now you goils might be able ta get ready?" Spot asked teasingly.  
  
"Yes." Lindi and Manders answered simultaneously.  
  
"Good. Soccah, you'se might as well tell Millah dat he's got a cook."  
  
"I'll do dat. And Anne, when you'se is ready I'll intraduce ya ta Millah. So he can show you'se da kitchen and whatevah else he might want you'se ta do, like cleaning and stuff like dat."  
  
"Ok." Anne replied, beginning to feel a bit apprehensive about soccer not being around.  
  
"Don't worry. Millah don't bite, at least not too badly," Spot assured her, smiling ruefully. "His bark is worse den his bite."

----

As Soccer neared the Lodging House, he smelled something he never thought could possibly come from the lodging house kitchen. Good smelling food!! He quickened his pace. When he entered the Lodging House, he took a big whiff of the glorious aroma and followed his nose to the kitchen. "Oh, dat smells so good!" Soccer exclaimed when he entered the kitchen.  
  
Putting a batch of rolls into the oven, "You sound like you haven't smelled anything like that in ages." Anne said teasingly.  
  
"Well, if you'se tried Millah's cookin' and den smelled dis after years of hard rolls and tasteless food, you'se would feel like you were in heaven too!" He said, as he tried to grab a freshly baked roll from the counter. "Ouch! Why'd you do dat fer?"  
  
"You'll spoil your dinner. Now shoo and keep everyone else out." Anne stated, happily humming to herself as she stirred the stew. She felt safe now that Soccer was around, she didn't know why but she did.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Soccer replied, happy that Anne seemed to be relaxing in the presence of people.  
  
"What is dat delicious smell?" Lindi inquired walking to the kitchen.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Anne doesn't want anybody in dere." Soccer warned, but to no avail. Lindi just kept on waking and now was being shooed with a broom by Anne.  
  
"Soccer, I told you to keep people from comin' in." Anne said in mock anger.  
  
"I tried. Lindi just refused to listen." Soccer retorted trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I'se thought you'se was jokin'." Lindi whined.  
  
"Well, once most of the newsies get back you guys can eat." Anne stated, determined that when they came she wouldn't go try to hide in a corner, she would face them, besides if anything did go wrong Soccer said he would be there. 


	3. Danger Rising

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda

A/N: Yes yes I know I haven't updated in ages but I've been busy especially since school started. But I finally updated runs in circle singing yippee plus I still have writer's block ;P

Chapter 3: Danger Rising 

**3 days later**

"That girl needs to be found!" Mr. Conoga shouted angrily, and then cursed Anne's dead parents under his breath.

"Why do you need her back? You never liked her." Mr. Kilbeck retorted, as he settled himself in an armchair in the study.

"Because she could ruin my reputation by telling people about what we did to her." He replied through gritted teeth.

"I don't think she'd be brave enough to do that."

"I don't care! I want her dead, and I want you and your thugs to take care of her."

"That's going to cost you money. Lots of money." Kilbeck stated with a greedy gleam in his eye.

Mr. Conoga grabbed Mr. Kilbeck by the collar, "Money is no object! I don't care how you kill her, I just want her dead." He growled, a desperate gleam in his eyes.

"Fine. But my buddies have to agree with it." Kilbeck stated as he left the room.

**At the Brooklyn Lodging House after dinner**

"Anne, dinnah was supah!" Soccer exclaimed, completely satisfied. "Wheah did youse learn how ta cook like dat?"

"My aunt made me cook for her and my uncle." Anne replied curtly, an emotionless expression on her tanned face.

"Oh." Soccer said, noting how cold her voice sounded. "Uh, Anne, would youse mind tellin' me why youse ran away from your home? If ya don' want ta den I'll undahstand."

"You wouldn't want to know." She answered tears pooling in her large brown eyes. She didn't want him to know because he might think of her differently.

This angered Soccer a little, he felt as if she didn't trust him, "Anne, every newsie has a bad past. But it helps if you tell somebody 'bout it." He said, hoping to get her to see that he was trustworthy.

"No." She whimpered, turning away so he wouldn't see her tears.

Soccer softened, " Anne, nuthin' can be to terrible." Then turning her around he cupped her face in his hand. "Nuthin' can make me change my 'bout you. I-"Soccer stopped, he never though about his feelings for Anne. He didn't realize that he was protective over her because he might like her, love her even. '_But you just me her,' _a small voice said "Look, Anne, I'se care 'bout youse a lot. And I'se knows dat we just met like a week ago or sumt'in', but please tell me so I can undahstand."

"No, you don't understand-"

"How can I understand if I don't know what happened?" Soccer interrupted softly.

"M-my aunt and uncle did not like me. They found excuses and reasons to punish me, and their punishments were severe." Her tears now coming in a torrent.

"Please, Anne, I know dat dey hoit youse, but if youse keep it bottled up, youse will nevah recovah from it." Soccer coaxed gently.

Anne let out a resigned sigh, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I'se promise. Youse gets ta soak me if I do."

"My parents died when I was very young, so my aunt and uncle we compelled to take me in, though they very much didn't like the idea. They always thought I was a nuisance, even though I always tried to please them. My aunt was under the impression that I was an evil child, and would continually fin fault in me. My punishments at the beginning weren't too bad, I mostly got sent to my room, but as I got older and more mature, the punishments worsened. Particularly since one of their friends said that I was becoming a very pretty young girl. Well, that just opened new areas in which to punish me." Anne stated bitterly. "My uncle at first would parade me around in very revealing clothing and tons of make-up, just because I might not have eaten all of my breakfast or something as absurd as that. Then he..." Anne stopped, she couldn't tell Soccer this, there was no way he can look at the same. "I can't tell you this, it's... it's too terrible." Anne said, a pleading look on her face.

"Nuthin' can change the way I think of you Anne." Soccer assured her as he took her hand.

Anne sighed sadly, "He would gamble a lot and lose most of the time, so his friends said that if he allowed them to... to have their way with me that they would consider him debt free. So hw and his wife, of course, thought that would be okay for punishing me." Anne finished slowly, as she turned away from Soccer so he wouldn't have to look at her.

Soccer was shocked, he hadn't expected that, but instead of being repulsed, as Anne thought he would, he felt sorry for her and angry that someone could justify doing such atrocities as that in their conscience. "Anne, I'se sorry dat dis happened to youse, but you have my woid dat unless youse give me leave ta tell anyone 'bout dis dat I won't." He promised her as he pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Anne choked out amidst sobs and tears.

** In an alley near the docks in Brooklyn**

"So, boys, what do you think of Mr. Conoga's proposal?" Kilbeck inquired his gang devilishly.

A/N: MOOOOHAHAHA I'm leavin' it dere 'cause it makes for a good cliffhanger hehehehehehe


	4. Plans For Safety

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah . If I owned the newsies I surely wouldn't be writing about them now would I?

A/N: Yay! Second fic updated in a week! does happy dance

_**Chapter 4: Plans For Safety**_

"Dis guy wants us to knock off 'is niece to keep his reptation from bein' soiled ?" Kilbeckk's

second-in-command asked, not caring who was to be killed so long as they were paid heftily. "Does he know how much we are willing ta do dis for?"

"He said money was no object for him." Kilbeckk replied, a wild gleam in his eyes.

"Good." He said, just as Kilbeckk noticed something behind a box move,

"Who's dere? If ya come out now we might not kill ya but if you don't well... I can't promise you anything."

'Why did I have to chose dis alley ta take a nap in?" Sneak thought, as she tried to figure out the safest way out of the alley. 'I'se gotta tell Spot and Soccah.' as she pressed herself as close to the wall as she could. Thankfully a cat ran out of the alley, for which Sneak quickly prayed a prayer of thanks.

"Boss,you must be paranoid, it was jus' a cat." One of Kilbeckk's goons taunted, before Kilbeckk sent a death glare at him.

"Since we seem ta be agreed about killin' dis Anne goil, our meetin' is ovah. I'll speak ta Mr. Conoga."

"Whoa, Sneak, slow down. I'se can't undahstand you'se when you talk so fast." Soccer teased the little girl.

"Dere's a bunch of thugs who wanna kill Anne!" Sneak repeated as slow as an excited and scared 8yr. old could.

"What!" Soccer said shocked. "How do you know?"

"I was takin' a nap in a alley, when dese thugs started talkin' real loud 'bout killig' some goil for a lot of money and when dey said her name and I'se shoah dat unless we do sumt'in, den Anne'll get hoit."

"I'll tell Spot. Why don't you go see if Anne needs any help." Soccer suggested, knowing how much the little girl loved helping Anne make dinner for the newsies.

Sneak's eyes brightened at the though, "Kay." as she scampered to the Lodging House.

'Great jus' what Anne needs right now.' Soccer thought as he headed to Spot's selling spot. '_Lord what will we do? She's finally startin' ta feel safe and now we have to figure out how to keep her safe._'

"Heya, Soccah, why are ya so glum?" Spot asked his best friend and second-in-command.

"Sneak jus' told me dat dere are some thugs that are bein' paid ta kill Anne. So we needs ta figure out what we're gonna do to keep her safe."

"Well, numbah 1: don't let them find her; numbah 2: find a good safe place for her; numbah 3: tell her about dis and find out if dey would have any idea to look for her at the Lodging House."

"I jus' don' want her to revert back into her shell, she's only now beginning to be at ease wiht the other nesies."

"Look, Soccah, I'se know dat ou care a lot 'bout Anne, but ya can't get in the way of makin' the right decision on how ta keep her safe. K?"

"Shoah." Soccer responded in defeat. " Do ya t'ink 'Hattan'll take her?"

"Prolly, but you know how Jack is, she' gonna have ta learn how ta sell."

"Spot, that could put her into more danger than keeping her here-"

"Exactly." Spot stated ever-so-matter-of-factly. "Anyways,you'se needs ta staht t'inkin' fast 'cause if you don't show up for lunch like you always do, she'll begin to worry." Spot added with a chuckle.

"Gee, Spot, you'se so helpful." Soccer retorted sarcastically.

"I know , and while you're walking to da Lodging House, you'se might as well figure out a different plan, 'cause I don't see having Anne out on the streets sellin' papes is a very safe plan even though she'd be in Manhattan."

"Shoah." Soccer replied sadly, as he headed for the Lodging House.

"Anne, can I help you'se cook?" Sneak asked breathlessly, as she ran to the cabinet that held her special apron.

"Yes, of course you can." Anne said, smiling. Everyday since she became the official cook, Sneak had come in to "help" Anne cook. Though it had been only a couple of days since she ran away from the beatings and torture, Anne fell in love almost immediately with the little girl. Sneaks was the little sister Ann never had.

"Yippee? Will you help me put my apron on?"

"Sure"

Once starting Sneak on mixing the batter for the biscuits, Anne began preparing the meat, when Soccer walked in.

"Uh, Anne, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Confused, "Sure. Sneak, I'll be back, and don't make a mess."

"OK!" Sneak answered happily.

"Anne,I'se gots some bad news foah you'se." Soccer began as Anne closed the door.

"About what?" She asked, beginning to worry.

Soccer took a deep breath, "We found out today that your uncle hired some mobsters to find and kill you. Whi-"

"What?" Anne shrieked. "Soccer, if you're joking I promise that I will hurt you."

"Anne, I'm not joking. I'm tellin' ya da truth. I need ta know if your uncle would ever send them here to find you. Because if they do look here they will find you and I, we don't want you to get hurt. We want to protect you."

"No." she whispered as she sank to her knees. "No, they wouldn't know to look here for me, but I'm sure eventually they will, because my uncle probably hired Kilbeckk, and he will stop at nothing to be paid." She said as she began to cry. "Soccer, what will I do?"

Soccer kneeled and held her, "Don't worry, me an' Spot are goin' ta figure out how ta keep ya safe. And I promise that I'll always be there for you even if I'm a bit late."

Anne sniffed and murmured into his chest, "Thanks Soccer, I know that I can hold you to your word."

'I hope I can keep my word.' Soccer thought, as he let Anne cry on his shoulder.

'Why is it that just when life gets bright and happy for me that it gets dark and sad?" Anne thought jsut before she began praying, '_Lord please help me and please help Soccer and Spot find a plan that will keep me safe.'_

_**I have heard thee in a time accepted and in the day of salvation have I succored thee; behold now is the accepted time, behold now is the day of salvation.**_

Anne smiled. '_Thank you, Lord.'_

"What? Did I miss something?" Soccer asked, confused at her smile.

"No, I just remembered a promise God made in the Bible."

"Which one?" Soccer said interested and slightly surprised, he wasn't sure if she was a Christian. '_Is she the one, Lord?'_

"'I have heard thee in a time accepted and in the day of salvation have I succored thee.'-"

"'Behold now is the accepted time, behold now is the day of salvation.' II Corinthians 6:2." He smiled.

Anne blinked, "Yeah."

After a moment of thoughtful silence, "I t'ink youse might want ta go back to cookin' before Sneak decides ta burn down da Lodging House." Soccer stated with a chuckle, tryin' to lighten up the mood.

Another smile appeared on her tear-streaked face, "Thanks, Soccer." as she hugged him.

Soccer was shocked for second before wrapping his arms around her in return, " Yoah welcome." he whispered, and stared dumbly at her retreating form. The suddenly he thought of a way to keep Anne safe without moving her to Manhattan, he just needs to tell Spot. '_T'anks, Lord, we needed dis.'_


	5. What else can we do?

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda

A/N: I'm back from the dead! I finally decided to work on this and I finished it in 2 days!

_Chapter 5: What else can we do?_

"Spot, what do you mean?" Soccer questioned his leader. "We can't jus' dump her at 'Hattan, she barely knows anybody dere, an' besides she's only jus' now gettin' adjusted to da newsies heah."

"Den, what do ya want me ta do, Soccah?" Spot demanded. " I don't want ta see her get hoit jus' as much as you. 'Hattan sounds like da best idea."

"Spot, I t'ink dat if we change her appeahance a little bit an' always have newsies and some of da boids around dat she'll be safe."

"Are you'se shoah, or is it jus' your desire to not be separated from her?" Spot asked softly, not wanting his friend to get hurt by a decision he made on a whim.

"Spot, 'Hattan would be too dangerous, an' as long as there are always a few newsies and boids around, I figure she'll be safe."

"I pray dat she is."

"So do I, Spot." Soccer said, as he turned to go sell his papes, "So do I."

_3 hrs. later_

"Hey, Anne, how was your day so far?" Soccer queried, hoping that she had not been dwelling on her predicament.

"It's been fun. I was teaching Manders how to cook." Anne stated with a playful grin on her face. "It was... well, interesting." Anne giggled.

"I see." Soccer grinned, noting the twinkle in Anne's eyes. "I'm guessin' it wasn't as successful as was hoped."

"No." Anne stated laughing " How was your day?"

"Uh... ok, I finished sellin' m papes early. " Soccer said, hoping that she would not ask about how they were going to keep her safe form the gangsters.

"So... what exactly is the plan?" she asked cautiously.

'Don't ask me that!' Soccer thought in despair, as he inwardly cringed. "Well," He stalled, trying to think of the best way to put it. "We are goin' ta keep you'se heah, an' try ta change your appeahance, an' always have one or two newsies around wit' a couple of Spot's boids, ta make shoah you'se safe."

"Ok." Anne answered quietly, trying to look brave in front of Soccer.

Soccer turned to her, "Look, I promised you that I would always be there for you, and I promise you again as long as I have a say in what goes on, you will be safe because I," He paused, searching her eyes, "because I love you, and I know dat God had dis happen for a reason, and I t'ink I know what dat reason is." he finished hurriedly, hoping she wouldn't be repulsed. But what she said shocked him and made him want to jump for joy.

"I love you too, and I think I know what reason you're talking about." Anne declared, with tears running down her face as she hugged him tightly and buried her head in his chest, never wanting to let him go.

Just then Lindi and Manders walked in, "I'm tellin' you'se, I will nevah cook ta save my life!"

Soccer and Anne broke apart a bit embarrassed, "Manders, I t'ink we jus' interrupted somet'in'. What do you say we find some wheah else ta talk?" Lindi daid with a snicker, as Anne blushed.

"Yep, let's leave da love boids alone, an' talk 'bout how much I detest makin' biscuits." Manders said, as she and Lindi linked arms and skipped out of the room, leaving Soccer and Anne in an awkward silence.

"So... you wanna eat lunch now?" Soccer asked awkwardly.

Anne smiled, "Yeah." as Soccer put his arm around her waist, and escorted her to the kitchen of the Lodging House.

_The Next Day_

"Ok, goils, how are we goin' ta make Anne, heah look a little less recognizable ta dose gangsters?" Soccer asked.

"Well, we could her hair some," Lindi said, pointing to Anne's mid-back length hair, " an' have her weah newsie clothes, instead of her dresses."

"Dat's a great idea, Lindi!" Manders exclaimed, " What do you t'ink, Anne?"

"Well, how short are you cutting my hair?"

"Uh, well, prolly to your shouldahs, so dat if you'se needs ta leave da Lodgin' House you can tuck it up in your hat, an' den you should look like one of da guy newsies."

"Ok. But I don't have newsie clothes, the only things I own are dresses.

" I'm shoah dat Soccah has some spare clothes he can beah ta part with, right, Soccah?"

"Uh, yeah, I do." Soccer answered, noting Anne's very pink face.

"Oh, uh, I guess that will do then, huh?" Anne stammered, embarrassed.

"Well, Soccah, you go get dose clothes, while we do somet'in' with her hair."

"Ok." Soccer said slowly, as he left the room.

"Nurse, I need scissors." Lindi demanded, taking the job a bit too seriously.

"Scissors" Manders said, handing the cutting instrument over.

With that Lindi began snipping and soon Anne's hair was shoulder length. " Manders, make shoah Soccah doesn't see her until she puts on his clothes."

"K!" Manders exclaimed, just as someone knocked on the door. "Just a second." as she ran to the door and took the clothes from Soccer, and closed the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey, nothing, you're not allowed in til she's done." Manders shouted as she handed Anne the clothes.

Once Anne began to change clothes, she noticed that the clothes smelled just like Soccer. Which made her feel safe and yet very embarrassed when she walked out.

"Soccah, you'se can come in now." Manders called out. "Anne you look great!"

When Soccer walked in he was shocked by what he saw. She wasn' t the same girl he had left here ten minutes ago, she looked so much more mature, and beautiful that his jaw dropped.

"Well, Soccah, stop droolin' and give me your hat so we can see if dis will do the job."

"He slowly took his hat off and handed it to Lindi, which she proceeded to tuck Anne's hair up in it. Anne never stopped looking at Soccer, and neither did he. When Lindi was finished she handed Anne a mirror. " I t'ink dat will do. What do you'se guys t'ink?"

"Dat's great." Manders exclaimed.

"I don't even recognize myself."

"Well, Soccah, what so you t'ink?"

"It's, uh... poifect!" he managed, amazed with Anne's transformation, causing Manders and Lindi to laugh and Anne to blush.

"You really think so?" Anne queried

"Uh, huh." Soccer answered, as Manders and Lindi quietly left the room. "I really do." He said, as he walked awkwardly over to her and hugged her.


End file.
